Twin Terrors!
by AnAshBlackSword
Summary: A side-story off of "To be a Ranch 'bot." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe play a prank with the pictures of Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide that Jazz sent them via e-mail. Includes pranksters, Prime and a very confused Bumblebee! Those two simply cannot stay out of trouble...


**A/N: The idea for this side-story goes to BIackrose13 who reviewed the "To be a Ranch 'bot" saying that they would like to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's reaction to the photos that Jazz sent them. I thought this was a brilliant idea, and I simply couldn't resist writing a oneshot for it! I hope you enjoy this and thanks again** **BIackrose13 for this idea! Please review, and I hope you enjoy! **

**: Text : = Commlink**

**|| Text || = Talking over bond (brother bond in this story.)**

**-AnAshBlackSword**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting in the rec. room 'bot sized seats. The two mechs were currently bored out of their processors. Usually, they would have played a prank on Prowl or driven Ratchet crazy, but both mechs were at the Lennox Ranch along with Ironhide. This meant that the only good pranking candidate currently about was Prime. Who just so happened to be in a meeting with Keller. A sudden snort from Sideswipe caused Sunstreaker to look up.

"What are you doing?" He suspected it was something to do with the website the fleshies called "YouTube." Sideswipe had developed an obsession with some of the human's internet websites, namely YouTube, Instagram and Vine. Sunstreaker only tended to use the 'e-mail' now and again.

"Haven't you checked your e-mail Sunny?"

"Don't call me that and no." Sideswipe sent him what could only be described as a mental "nudge" through the brother bond.

**: Look this Sunny! : **He growled inwardly at the hated nickname. Sideswipe then sent him some image of…..What in the pit? A femme Ratchet, a pink Ironhide with painted Ice-creams on him and Prowl as a ballerina?! Sunstreaker started laughing, aware that his brother was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

**|| How in the pit did you get these Sideswipe? ||**

**|| Like I said, Jazz e-mailed them to me. It was sent with a message. ||**

**|| Oh? ||**

**|| He said to "enjoy." || **Sunstreaker felt the boredom vanish as he thought of all the things he and Sideswipe could do with these. They could keep the pictures as blackmail material, but that meant the rest of the base would be unable to see them and it would be _such _a shame for them to miss out on these priceless works of art. He looked at Sideswipe who was across the room and saw his brother's evil smile that mirrored his own.

**|| I have an idea Sideswipe. || **He quickly explained it to Sideswipe via the brother bond in case anyone overheard them and got Prime to intervene. Once they had their plan figured out, they went off to get the materials they would need.

** A few hours later **

Sideswipe sat at the intercom desk with some recordings the twins had downloaded off the security cameras.

"Ready bro?" Sideswipe asked.

"Ready, let's go." Sideswipe played the recording. It had been edited by the twins to sound like Prowl saying this message:

"Will Jolt please report to medbay, Bumblebee to my office and Prime to Ironhide's office."

Sideswipe turned to the monitor which displayed the cameras of Ironhide and Prowl's offices and the medbay. Sunstreaker began to record the feed from each of those cameras. Now all they had to do was wait.

**Jolt's POV**

Jolt frowned in confusion as he heard Prowl's voice over the intercom. The mech was currently in the shooting range with Bumblebee and the Chevy twins. He was sure that Prowl had left for the Lennox Ranch yesterday, but perhaps that had been delayed for some reason? The mech suspected it was probably a prank from the terror twins, but if for some unknown reason it was Prowl, and Jolt didn't go to the medbay, then that meant he would have disobeyed orders from a high-ranking officer. He commed Bumblebee.

**: Shall we go? : **He received a few beeps and whirrs in return which he took as a "Yes," and realised that Bumblebee must have had the same thought process as he had. Sighing, Jolt commed Chromia to come and watch the Chevy twins for a while. If they were left alone, they might destroy the shooting range and then Ironhide would slag both him and Bumblebee. She agreed to come and watch them and Jolt left for the medbay and Bumblebee for Prowl's office.

If this was a prank of the terror twins and he ended up with paint on his head like last time, then he would not hesitate in using his electric whips on them. Although Prime would probably be upset with him, enough was enough and the paint had taken slagging ages to remove.

He opened the door to the medbay extra cautiously, and checked the top for any paint buckets. Finding it clear he advanced into the medbay and he saw what looked like …. Ratchet?! It was some kind of hologram depicting Ratchet as a femme, and as he watched, the hologram began to move.

"Get back to work Slagger!" Ratchet said in a femme's voice. Jolt raised an opticridge. Clearly this was a prank of the twins. It was very easy to get voice modification software but what Jolt wanted to know was how they had got Ratchet to look like a femme since it would have had to have been recorded from somewhere. _Ah. _He realised that as Jazz was also a renowned prankster, he had probably got this footage after playing a prank on Ratchet (and assumedly Ironhide and Prowl) and somehow managed to get the footage to the twins before being offlined slowly and painfully. Jolt wondered what Prime and Bumblebee had found, but before he left to go and look for them, he took an image capture of his own, smirking. That would make some good blackmail the next time his mentor was being too hard on him.

** Optimus Prime's POV**

Optimus was in his office working on some datapads when he heard Prowl's voice over the intercom asking for him to go to Ironhide's office. He raised an opticridge as he knew full well that Prowl was not on base to send him to Ironhide's office. He knew that it was another prank from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but he was curious to see what they had done to Ironhide's office and as it was just down the corridor from his, it wouldn't hurt to have a look he decided.

Walking down the corridor, he was careful not to tread on any humans that might be about and he opened the door to Ironhide's office. What he sent made the great Prime burst out laughing. The twins had somehow managed to get a hologram of Ironhide painted pink with Ice-Creams and Princesses on him. How they had managed to do that without getting offlined he didn't know, but it was certainly highly amusing. He reckoned Jolt and Bumblebee must have found something similar in the medbay and Prowl's office.

Optimus went into Prowl's office which was next to Ironhide's. Inside was a very confused looking Bumblebee and a holoform of Prowl as a….ballerina? He chuckled quietly, before sneakily taking an image capture for himself and then proceeded to comm Jolt.

**: Jolt? :**

**: Did you also find a hologram Sir? :**

**: Yes, a highly amusing one. Ironhide appears to be Pink with pictures on him and Prowl is what the humans call a 'ballerina.' What did you find? : **

**: A hologram of Ratchet as a femme, telling me to 'Get back to work Slagger.' I assume the twins have done this. What is their punishment? :**

**: Hmmm…. I believe we shall let the holograms remain where they are and let Ratchet, Ironhide and Prowl see them. Then we can let them decide on a suitable punishment for the twins. : **

**: Yes Sir. Jolt out. : **The Prime looked at the young scout who was also busy taking image captures.

"I believe it would be unwise to let Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide know you have those youngling, so take care." With that, Optimus left to go back to his office, still chuckling quietly to himself knowing that by the time Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet returned, most of the humans on base would have seen and photographed the holograms. Being the leader of the Autobots most certainly had its interesting moments!


End file.
